


全世界

by rabbitsi



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitsi/pseuds/rabbitsi
Summary: 双性小破车OOC属于我





	全世界

我，不应该来到这个世界。  
——周九良

周九良那时候还叫周航，在传习社学习说相声，成绩还不错。毕业汇报演出那天来了好多人，有郭老师于老师，有带教的高老师杨主任，还有好些不认识的，看他们和郭老师的熟悉程度应该是师哥们。  
其中有一个看着和于老师很亲近，长得有点黑，但是眼睛很大，很好看。周航表演的时候那个大眼睛的人一直盯着自己看，周航有点儿害怕，毕竟自己有一个藏了很久的秘密，他怕是自己的秘密被人知道了，也怕是自己表演的不好，被人看了笑话得淘汰了。等到后来，演出结束，郭老师并没有淘汰自己，周九良松了一口气，却被人在后台堵住了去路。那个大眼睛的人说:“我叫孟鹤堂，你愿意和我一起搭着说相声么？”可能是那双大眼睛里的真诚，也可能是他说的诚恳，周航鬼使神差的答应了。后来才知道，这个人，是于谦老师的干儿子，之前当于老师的助理，后来学的相声，可能学得不错郭老师也挺喜欢他，既然师哥想同自己试试那就试试，自己再藏的小心点儿应该没什么大问题。  
可是周航万万没想到，在他成为周九良的那天，他的秘密被发现了。那天周航拜师，师傅给了字，九字科叫九良。那时候他和孟鹤堂已经磨合了一段时间，两个人也渐渐有了默契，主要是孟鹤堂心疼他，他周九良还是个孩子，虽然看上去老成，但是终究小孩心性，闹腾起来也是不管不顾，所以孟鹤堂事事上心，像个老父亲一样照顾周九良，就差把他周九良拴在裤腰带上，到哪儿都带着。拜了师，成了真正的师兄弟了，那总得庆祝一下， 头九这几个加上孟鹤堂一块吃了顿饭。  
好几个半大孩子，周九良也刚刚成年，因为开心央着孟鹤堂给点酒喝，孟鹤堂合计九郎九春九成多少有点分寸，几个孩子就算喝大了给扛回宿舍也没什么问题，就要了几瓶啤酒，尝一尝过个瘾就得了。谁知道这几个小崽子都是绣花枕头，中看不中用，两杯倒，几个大的不敢喝就怕他们闹腾，这一个两个都倒了那就折腾着回去吧，孟鹤堂帮着把几个弄回去，最后就看见周九良在角落自个儿倒着喝，喝了大概两瓶多，已经迷迷糊糊了“九良啊，咱回去吧，不喝了”“嗯～不要，我还想喝呢”“喝的够多了，孟哥带你回家，回孟哥家好不好，有空调吹”“孟哥，你，是不是，不喜欢我了，都不让我喝酒”说完又打一个酒嗝，然后那泪珠子就断了线一样开始往下掉。这一哭把孟鹤堂吓着了，孟鹤堂是谁，出了名的泪窝子浅，孟鹤堂都没哭周九良哭了，这千八百年见一回啊。孟鹤堂愣了一愣赶忙把孩子抱进怀里“航航啊，怎么了，孟哥喜欢你，可喜欢你了”周九良不说话只是哭，孟鹤堂半掺半扶的给人拉起来，一路往外走一路说“孟哥带你回家好不好，航航听话啊”时不时还给小崽子擦擦眼泪，孟鹤堂也来不及多想，只当孩子就这样，喝多了容易掉眼泪。周九良一边听，一边觉得孟鹤堂根本没听出来他的意思，周九良喜欢上孟鹤堂了，可能就是在孟鹤堂天天事无巨细照顾他的时候，也可能是在台上看见孟鹤堂顾盼生姿的时候，或者就是当初孟鹤堂看他的那一眼，周九良就把自己的心交了出去。  
好不容易孟鹤堂给周九良带回了自己租的房子，给人弄上床，又突然想起来个事儿，周九良这孩子有个毛病，不愿意和人挤一张床，可自个儿家就一张床，这咋办，寻思着要不自己打个地铺得了，还得把小祖宗先顾好。孟鹤堂打了水给周九良擦脸，周九良呆呆的坐床上任他摆弄，突然抬起头问“孟祥辉，你喜欢我么”孟鹤堂只当他和之前一样，喝多了瞎胡闹，胡乱应了“喜欢，喜欢航航”，可没成想，小孩儿突然抱住了他的腰，脸贴在孟鹤堂的下腹来回蹭，“孟哥不要走，我要和孟哥在一起。”  
孟鹤堂万万没想到这个小团子对自己起了这样的心思，虽然自己喝的不多，这时候感觉有点迷糊了，但是任谁敏感点被蹭弄都会有点儿反应，更何况这个团子是自己带大的，原本就是一眼相中了他，干爹的话说的好，选搭档就和选媳妇一样，一眼相中的那就是一见钟情啊。相中了周九良以后，没想到这个孩子给自己带来了很多惊喜，不但台上台风成稳而且他懂得护着自己，虽然自己比他大了四岁，天天拿他当孩子照顾他，可是自己要是有些不开心或者有点不顺心的，这孩子总能逗乐自己，给自己鼓励，说不喜欢那是不可能，只是自己没想到，这孩子原来对自己也是这个想法。  
“那航航要怎么和孟哥在一起啊？”“在一起，不分开了”孟鹤堂撒开手里的东西，弯下腰，搂住周九良，“航航，你可是说真的？你孟哥，可是到死都不会撒手的人啊”像是说给周九良听又像是自己喃喃自语，认定了的人，可是不会轻易撒手的了。  
看着自己带着的小白团子此时眼神迷离双颊粉红，可能是渴了不停地舔嘴唇，本来就浅淡的唇色多了一丝水润，略微有点嘟起。孟鹤堂控制不住自己想要亲吻这个孩子的想法，低下头慢慢的吮吻周九良的唇，轻咬一口周九良的下唇，舌头顺着九良张开的牙关进去勾起周九良的舌头来回缠绕，还不时舔舐周九良敏感的上牙堂，周九良的口水顺着嘴角流下来，孟鹤堂的手也不老实，早就想好好感受一下周九良一直藏起来的软肉，从衣服的下摆伸进去，触手都是细腻的皮肉，软软的特有手感。一吻终了，分开时还牵出一丝断开后落在周九良下巴上，周九良生涩的反应最明显的就是不会换气，满脸红晕张着嘴微喘，胸口起起伏伏，惹得孟鹤堂想伸手揉一揉那两团乳肉。  
孟鹤堂突然觉得喝多了的不是周九良是他自己，身随心动，三两下就把周九良放倒在床上，伸手解开周九良的裤腰带，一只手捏住周九良左边的乳头轻轻的玩弄“航航乖，别怕，孟哥疼你。”周九良觉得孟鹤堂的手指带起了阵阵电流，敏感的乳珠已经被玩到挺立，孟鹤堂抱起周九良脱去上衣，看着左边粉嫩的乳珠已经红肿挺立，张嘴含上了另一边“孟哥……别……嗯…好奇怪……好痒……”“只是痒么，航航想要孟哥么？”  
周九良咬着嘴唇不出声，孟鹤堂轻笑“航航别害羞”孟鹤堂的手也不停自己脱得一丝不挂，正准备扯下周九良最后的遮羞布的时候，周九良猛然想到了自己的秘密，刚刚意乱情迷还有酒精的作用不记得自己还有一个惊天秘密，当孟鹤堂的手触及自己下身时周九良的酒也被吓醒了，他想到自己与众不同的那一部分，也害怕孟鹤堂看见了以后觉得自己恶心，猛得推开正在他胸前舔舐的孟鹤堂，准备拿了衣服就跑，没成想自己喝多了已经不受控制，推开孟鹤堂的拿一下使出了他此时所有的力气，从床上起来走了没两步就腿一软跪了下去。孟鹤堂被猛然推开一愣神，然后看周九良想要逃跑的样子，突然怒上心头，刚刚还说喜欢自己的人现在却想逃离自己。周九良没有感受到想象中膝盖传来的疼痛，却是自己被拖了回去一把按在床上。“撩出火了你想跑？门都没有，呵”不管三七二十一直接扯开了周九良最后的遮羞布，手抚上那个早就挺立的阴茎上下撸动，另一只手顶着九良左腿膝盖弯将自己膝盖顶上周九良的会阴，好让周九良把自己最隐秘的地方对自己敞开，但是膝盖顶上会阴处的触感让孟鹤堂觉得不太对劲，湿润黏腻，不似一般男孩子平整的会阴，手松开九良的阴茎双手抓住九良的大腿往床上一左一右按住，一个男孩子身上不应该有的器官出现在眼前，似是被膝盖磨蹭得，一张一缩吐出黏腻清液的穴口有些艳红。周九良当孟鹤堂膝盖顶上来的时候就知道自己完蛋了，自己藏了19年的秘密，再也藏不住了，等自己腿被掰开的时候周九良已经做好被骂怪物被嫌弃恶心甚至想好了裂穴却万万没想到这一句“没想到，我的航航还给了我这么大一个惊喜”话音刚落就感觉自己从未被人触碰的地方被一个灵活的物件探入了，周九良挣扎着抬起上身，看见孟鹤堂的头深埋在自己双腿间，他在舔舐自己那个多余的地方，他不恶心不觉得脏么，但是看孟鹤堂熟练的样子又觉得他是在作弄自己，说不定醒了就觉得自己不男不女恶心至极了，就放纵这一次，以后。。。没有以后了。  
腿间传来的快感让周九良没有办法接着想下去，孟鹤堂找到了自己的阴蒂，他似乎很喜欢，不停得用粗糙的舌苔用力舔过，还嘬出了阵阵水声，时不时也舔弄小阴唇，还将周九良流出的淫液吸进嘴里，这本就是双性人敏感至极的地方，因为没有大阴唇保护，敏感的小豆豆几乎一直暴露在外，小阴唇保护的阴道口也时常被衣物摩擦出快感，所以他喜欢宽松的衣物，不至于一直被迫处在快感边缘也不至于弄湿衣物被人发现异常。周九良被孟鹤堂的嘬吸弄得溃不成军，“嗯。。。嗯嗯。。孟哥别～啊～”咬住下唇不让自己发出那脸红心跳的声音，太羞耻了，孟鹤堂被他上扬的尾音勾住了魂，抬头看发现周九良已经有些失神，眼角眉梢都有些泛红，比平时冷冷清清的老成样子多了几分媚意，这个样子让孟鹤堂更加想欺负了。孟鹤堂爬起来拉过周九良的手放到自己硬的发疼的物件上撸动，在周九良耳边“航航，孟哥难受，给孟哥摸摸”本来就低音炮的声音带着一丝沙哑说完就咬住了周九良的耳垂，舌头伸进周九良的耳朵里，咕叽咕叽的水声放大了无数倍，周九良已经羞红了脸，孟鹤堂放开耳朵又舔上了周九良半张的嘴唇，舌头顺着周九良微微开启的牙关就钻了进去，孟鹤堂刚刚吃淫液带上的些许腥味和口水一起给了周九良，周九良因为被撩拨起了情欲开始有些生涩的回应，舌头缠着孟鹤堂的勾了几下后又不知道怎么办了，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的回应下身激动得跳了跳，松开周九良后冲周九良撒娇“航航，孟哥给你舔了，你也给孟哥舔舔好么”周九良心里念叨着反正就这一次，怎么爽怎么来，哼哼唧唧就搂住了孟鹤堂“好，我也给孟哥舔”周九良调门高说话不经意还带点奶音，这软乎乎的声音说着令人兴奋的话，孟鹤堂激动得有些不管不顾了，拉着九良翻个身，就把自己早已挺立的物件直直得戳在周九良嘴边。周九良从没见过这个阵势，也不知道怎么开始“孟哥。。。这。。我。。”“像你吃冰淇淋一样，舔，把孟哥的鸡巴含进去，吸紧一点。”孟鹤堂的神色中的欲火越来越炙热，特别是看到周九良脸上透露着不自知的骚浪后，整根鸡巴硬的更厉害了。  
“呜太大了，吞不进去的”周九良有些害怕，舌头舔着男人的龟头，眼神却抬了起来，水汪汪的眼睛里含满了无措，看着诱人无比。“可以的，乖，来试一试。”孟鹤堂手指抚摸上周九良的脸颊，低声诱哄道。“好大”周九良还是觉得很大，他努力张开嘴巴去含那个龟头，硕大的肉冠恰好将他的嘴塞满，再大一点都没有办法吞进去，他往里面吞着，舌头都不知道该往哪里摆放，才刚吞下一整个龟头，鸡巴已经将他的口腔填满了。“真乖。”孟鹤堂赞赏的看着他，肖想许久的画面出现在眼前，给了他极大的视觉冲击，那两片红润的嘴唇正在包裹着自己的鸡巴，唇珠恰好紧紧裹在其中一根青筋上，画面诱人的不行孟鹤堂深吸一口气柔声指挥，“含紧一点，慢慢吞吐”“呜”男人的鸡巴确实大极了，周九良又是第一次做这样的事，简直有些无所适从，但他向来学习能力还不错，听到男人的话，连忙缩紧了双颊，努力将那根鸡巴往里面吞，又吐出来一部分，再往里面含去。嘴巴里的腥膻味道越来越浓郁，随着男人的闷哼，他吞吐的速度也越来越快，几乎含进去半根男人的鸡巴，剩下半根就用手指握着，配合着吞吐的动作撸动着，给男人增添快感。孟鹤堂抽出了周九良含得啧啧发响的鸡巴，抵上周九良那个多出来的花穴，也不嫌弃周九良嘴里自己的味道，吮着周九良软软的嘴唇，周九良阴阜那里那根硬热的鸡巴一直在摩擦着，硬邦邦的茎身研磨过他的阴蒂，舒服的他全身都发热，肉棒也硬的愈发厉害，他几乎抵御不了这股快感，“宝宝，孟哥进去了”慢慢用那根粗大的鸡巴顶入周宝宝嫩穴里，把那未经人事的穴口一点一点撑开，原本艳红的穴口被撑成薄薄的粉白色，再慢慢的往里面插入。“呜啊哈，太满了，呜吃不下的，不要”周九良害怕极了，那股完全被撑开的感觉让他恐惧“可以的，现在已经吞进去一个龟头了，孟哥都顶到你的处子膜了，乖，忍一忍。”孟鹤堂嘬了一下牙花子，没有停顿的狠狠往里面一顶，随着周九良的一声闷哼，几丝鲜红的血液流了出来，看的男人更是眼热，鸡巴一寸一寸的往里面楔入，破开那未被人造访过的湿滑肉道，直到顶到最深处才停了下来，周九良感受到一根热棒完全插入自己的体内，被顶入那一瞬间像是肉穴都要被撕裂一般，疼得说不出话发不出声，只能倒吸凉气，孟鹤堂凑过来吻他，一边去摸着他半软下去的肉棒，炙热的鸡巴完全撑开他的肉穴，周九良感受到自己穴里的茎身上的青筋还在不断的跳动，孟鹤堂看见两人结合处流出的血色愈发觉得控制不住，这个干干净净的宝宝就这样一门心思认了自己，孟鹤堂抚慰周宝宝前端还叼起右边乳头嘬咬，周宝宝似乎得了趣，小穴慢慢一张一缩，渐渐有了水声，孟鹤堂开始在他体内浅浅摩擦起来，刻意搜寻他的骚点，粗长的鸡巴插入那湿软的媚穴里，撑的一丝缝隙都没有，太过粗长的鸡巴虽然不能完全楔入，但还是爽到周九良头皮都发麻。硕大的肉冠一下一下顶着那敏感的穴心，茎身狠狠摩擦着整个肉壁，终于在磨到一点后，周九良从嘴里发出一声抑制不住的尖叫，小穴把鸡巴咬的更紧了。“周宝宝的骚点就是这里吗？”孟鹤堂兴奋极了，连续顶弄着那一处“不要啊，哈，好奇怪。。酸啊，孟哥。。”周九良不安分的扭动着，那股恐怖的感觉让他害怕极了，“周宝宝不害怕，孟哥顶开了就爽了，乖”孟鹤堂全身肌肉愤张，挺动着公狗腰阴茎狠狠的往穴心里顶弄着，时不时的摩擦他的骚点，周九良已经失神的主动投怀送抱，乖乖的伸出舌头寻孟鹤堂的嘴，两人激烈的交缠在一起，在男人连续的肏干下，宫口被顶出一丝缝隙，硕大的龟头再顶弄了几下，就强势的长驱直入，顶入那紧致的骚浪子宫里。“啊”恐怖的快感让周九良根本经受不住，肉棒一抖一抖的喷射出来，肉逼也一缩一缩的喷出大股水液，浇在孟鹤堂的龟头上，爽的他鸡巴狠狠的跳动了几下。孟鹤堂压低声音，沙哑的嗓音在周九良耳边说“宝宝，你被老公干到潮吹了”周九良这次是第一次品尝到如此恐怖舒服的快感，像是潮水要把他淹没了一般，爽的他全身都微微痉挛起来。孟鹤堂却没有放过他，继续用打桩的力道和速度不断顶弄着他娇嫩的子宫，整个人兴奋的发狂，腰上的力道越来越重。两人结合的地方泥泞一片，每一次抽插那湿软的媚穴里都能喷溅出大量的淫液，穴口完全被干成了艳丽的猩红色，上面还泛着一圈白色的细沫，看起来诱人极了。“宝宝，我射给你，你再给我生一个宝宝好不好”周九良已经高潮得几乎失去意识，只听见孟鹤堂问他好不好，想也不想就胡乱点了头“那你可接好了”孟鹤堂腰上用力又是几个深顶，抵在周九良的宫口里，大股腥浓的精液就射进了周九良的子宫，周九良只觉得自己的小腹被射满了，还隐隐有些胀疼“嗯，不要了，孟哥，胀”等孟鹤堂射完周九良已经累得睡着，孟鹤堂也不忍心再折腾醒他，就把周九良圈在怀里一起沉沉睡去。  
等周九良再醒过来天已经大亮了，身边没有人，身上的感觉是干爽的，看来孟鹤堂是给他清洗过了，也不知道里面清了没有，万一有了，不能，没那么准，有了就是自己的，和他，没关系。周九良坐起来就觉得自己浑身酸疼，腿间的地方更是肿胀发疼，昨天晚上过于放纵了，听着外边似乎没什么动静，抓紧时间收拾收拾走吧，这时候遇见孟哥太难堪了。周九良穿戴整齐，悄悄打开房门，没听见什么声音，应该是没有人，松了一口气，悄没声摸到门口，正准备开门出去，门却被从外面打开了。孟鹤堂一开门就看见周九良这架势“你这是去哪儿啊”“我，我回去”“回哪儿去”“回宿舍去啊”“不行！我媳妇哪儿有和别人住的道理！”周九良一听这话懵了，孟哥刚刚说什么，他媳妇，谁是他媳妇。孟鹤堂看周九良堵门口不动弹，一把扣住手腕子往屋子里走，顺手带上门，嘴里还唠叨“你想什么呢，饿不饿，有没有不舒服啊”把周九良带到沙发上坐下，把带回来的饭摆在茶几上。周九良看他忙完“孟哥，你说什么呢”“问你饿不饿”“上一句”“你是我媳妇”“别开玩笑，孟哥，咱就当昨儿晚上喝多了成么”孟鹤堂一听这意思，突然怒上心头“你说什么，怎么，昨天说的话都不记得了？我再给你回忆回忆”说着手就顺着衣角伸进去摸上周九良肿大的乳尖“宝宝，它立起来了”周九良开始挣扎，但因为腰酸完全抵不过孟鹤堂的力气“孟鹤堂！你起开！让我回去”“干什么我起开？放你回去找新姘头？告诉你周航，你就是我的，生是我的人死是我的鬼”孟鹤堂火气上涌，手上动作愈发不知轻重，本就肿大的乳尖此时被玩弄的略显刺痛，周九良却在这刺痛里觉出一丝爽利，想要孟鹤堂一起玩弄他另一个乳尖，但是听见孟鹤堂这句话周九良一怔“你，你不嫌弃我么，不觉得我恶心？”周九良说话的声音都带着点颤抖的哭腔，孟鹤堂听见这一丝哭腔突然醒了神，航航这是在怕，怕自己，不要他。孟鹤堂抽出手，把周九良紧紧抱进怀里，“航航，我说了我到死都不会撒开你，你得一直和我在一起，我爱你，你是我最大的幸运，你什么样子都是我的周航，我的媳妇，所以你愿意跟我么”眼泪汪汪的孩子听见这宣告主权给自己表白的话早就羞红了脸，只好把头埋进孟鹤堂怀里，闷闷的声音从孟鹤堂心口传出来“我这，我都是你的人了，你还问我这个”“好航航，我听不见，你说什么”周九良被他逗得臊死了“我说，我也爱你”孟鹤堂笑得见牙不见眼，捏住周九良让他抬起头就是一个深吻。

你，就是我的全世界。  
——孟鹤堂


End file.
